


A Hunter's Life

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Kind of Emotional Hurt, Sad, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the family business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter's Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [A Hunter's Life - Das Leben eines Jägers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687785) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> Had the idea when I saw [this pic](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/326792516687673983/), even if I don't know how it went from there to this.  
> If you find mistakes or anything, just let me know so I can correct and/or learn from it.

Nobody cares you are already broken. That's not what they want to know. They want you to help them, they want you to kill the supernatural, the evil, the monster, the demons, maybe even angels or humans themselves. They want you to do what you can do best, not to cry about how broken you are.  
They aren't interested in you, as long as you save the world. Actually it doesn't even has to be the world as long as you save them. And even then they won't be interested in you. They'll say thank you and then they'll ignore you ever existed.  
But you won't complain. You won't nag 'cause it's your job. It's what you have to do and nothing else matters. It's the family business. Your family business.  
_It's the family business of a hunter's life._


End file.
